


Secrets Worth Keeping

by Epiphanyx7, sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Series: And Grace Will Lead Me Home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Castiel hates your smart car and your dirty communist bookshelves, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gabriel has grabby hands, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Castiel does in his free time is a closely-guarded secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Worth Keeping

  
Everyone knows Cas doesn't sleep, not really, but it takes Gabriel to point out the obvious, while Sam is popping popcorn in the microwave and Dean's too tired to shove the Archangel's head off of his shoulder (well, that's his story, and he's sticking to it). Gabriel's probably the cuddliest angel-trickster-person in the universe, always trying to get his arms around someone and sigh warm breaths onto their skin, and Dean had apparently let laziness win out over his urge to not be snuggled like a teddy bear.  
  
Gabriel's fingers are rubbing lightly at Dean's shirt, right where it's ridden up above the waist of his jeans, and then he wonders aloud, "I wonder what Castiel does all night," and Dean bites back his obvious first retort.  
  
But then Sam pauses, bowl of popcorn, held in one hand as he tilts his head to the side, an unconscious gesture he's probably picked up from Cas while nobody was looking.    
  
"Huh," Sam says, brow creasing.  
  
"Huh," Gabriel says, letting his fingers drift a little higher, slipping underneath Dean's shirt. "If he's not sleeping..."  
  
"Well," Dean says, still too lazy to move as Gabriel's fingers continue their slow exploration of his chest. "I mean. He's a healthy male and all of that."  
  
"All night?" Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at Dean, giving him a frankly appraising look. He flattens his palm against Dean's chest, sliding his hand down as he comments, "I'd be impressed." He sounds impressed.  
  
"Uh," Dean says, and that's the last of his helpful contributions to the conversation.  
  
Two days later, though, the thought hasn't let him, and then he decides he should find out what Cas is doing. Alone in his room, after all, every night -- and he can't be sleeping, he doesn't even have a bed in his room. He only has a wall of overlapping postcards, a bunch of books (sans bookshelves, which Castiel abhors for reasons unknown) and a bunch of random junk he'd collected over time.    
  
The walk-in closet, however, is locked.  
  
\--  
  
Castiel has tape on his sleeve and a panicked expression on his face, ink smeared over his eyebrow in a distinctively lace-like pattern. "You can't be in here!" he intones, all the majesty of his Angelic Voice in his words as he scrambles to hide what's on the table.  
  
Sam is staring at him, open-mouthed, as Gabriel gleefully dives past the scrambling angel and finds a pile of books in the corner.  
  
"Cas," Dean says, carefully. "Are you _scrapbooking_?"  
  
Castiel makes a sad, wounded noise and attempts to hide his work, but Dean grabs the pages out of his hand. And then Castiel disappears -- angry papers whooshing to the ground in the resulting whirlwind, half of which were rescued purely because Sam is once again a giant and they ended up plastered to his humongous chest.  
  
"Um," Sam says, staring down at the page in his hand.  
  
It says, **'Sami and Gabriel: Best Friends For-Ever** '. There is a picture of a sleeping miniature Gabriel conked out on a couch, smeared with chocolate and flour, an equally filthy Sami curled up next to him. It's almost painfully adorable and also horribly humiliating, if the expression on Gabriel's face is anything to judge by. (It is.)  
  
"I remember this," Sam says, staring at the page. "My mom was teaching us to make cookies. We made a mess and the cookies were burnt."  
  
Gabriel was flipping through another book. "Oh my God," he said, eyes wide. "There are pictures in here! Naked pictures!"  
  
"Oh my _god_ ," Sam says, eyes widening even further. It's yet another picture of him, although this was a different Sam, just out of foster care, jumping into a pool after stripping off all of his clothes.  
  
"This is awesome," Dean says, fervently.  
  
There are scrapbooks labelled ' **My Family** ' and scrapbooks labelled ' **Me and Dean: Fighting Monsters** ' and ' **Me and Sam: Our New House** ' and ' **Me and Gabriel: Fun Times In Scotland** ' and even one that Dean immediately lays claim to, entitled ' **Me and Gabriel: Too Drunk To Remember What Happened** '.    
  
"This is the best thing ever," Gabriel says, magicking up oreos and milk for everyone. "Dean, there's an entire scrapbook here for the way the light hits your cheekbones!"  
  
"There is _not_ ," Dean protests, finding a scrapbook of ' **Sam and Gabriel's Naked Funtimes** '. He hides it.    
  
"How many years do you think he's been doing this?" Sam wonders, staring at the piles of scrapbooks. The entire walk-in closet has been turned into a modified scrapbooking room, every available space crammed with materials or finished books.  
  
"Last hundred years or so, I'd say," Gabriel mumbles around a mouthful of Oreo. "Look, this one looks like the first one he made."  
  
It's thin and poorly constructed, nothing but a single picture on each page and Castiel's painfully neat and girlish handwriting underneath. This is Dean. This is Sam. This is a boy named Charlie. This is Claire Novak.  
  
Sam's heart breaks just a little, and he reaches for Dean's hand in case his is doing the same. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
